


The Last Pureblood

by belanobre



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Comfort/Tragedy, Hurt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belanobre/pseuds/belanobre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero resolvera acabar com todos os sangue-puro. E agora que a última está prestes a ser destruída? É o fim dessa raça? versao em portugues da mesma fanfiction em ingles</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Pureblood

**Author's Note:**

> The Last Pureblood

The Last Pureblood

A mansão Kuran estava cercada. Os caçadores que estavam presentes já estavam comemorando. Deram o fim em quase todos os funcionários e guardas vampiros. Agora era só pegar o premio...

''Não se aproximem dela, ela é minha!'' – Disse Kiryuu, o presidente da Associação dos Caçadores. Este abre o portão principal da grande casa. Vários vampiros que estavam no interior da casa saíram para defendê-la. O caçador experiente de cabelos cinza acaba num instante com eles. Onde ela estaria?

Yuuki observava da janela toda a confusão que os caçadores criaram no seu jardim... Fora nele que passara momentos especiais com seu marido. Agora Kaname estava morto, a Associação o matou há 5 anos atrás. ''Agora procuram por mim... ''.

Nada mais a prendia naquele mundo, porém resistiu ser morta por qualquer um. Zero resolvera acabar com todos os sangue-puro há muito tempo. Já se foram todos, ela era a única restante... Percebeu a presença de mais alguém no quarto.

''Há tanto tempo que te espero. '' - Disse para o caçador. Este aponta sua arma.

''Há 500 anos meu antepassado, Zero Kiryuu o Lendário, decidiu acabar com todos os sangue-puro. Quando ele morreu, seus descendentes cuidaram de cumprir a tarefa, destruindo-os, um por um. Terei a honra de acabar com a última. ''

Apesar da arma apontada para seu coração, Yuuki não parecia assustada. Sorri. ''Você se parece com ele... '' Então sente a bala perfurar-lhe. ''Obrigada... ''

Seu corpo começou a se desfazer, lágrimas caiam-lhe. Desde que seu marido morreu, sobreviveu somente para esse dia. Não poderia ser morta por qualquer um, somente por aquele que tivesse o sangue de Zero...

Vivera uma longa vida, mas nada mais a prendia naquele mundo. Agora poderia se juntar às pessoas que amava. Seus pais, o diretor, suas amiga da época em que era humana e, principalmente, Kaname Kuran e Zero Kiryuu.


End file.
